JT and Heather's Valentine's DayOne Shot from A Little Bit of Normal
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Because I had a few people in the reviews from A Little Bit of Normal. I decided to take Heather and JT's relationship that I have happening in A Little Bit Of Normal and do a Valentine's Day One-shot. This one shot is not in the actual little bit of normal story. It's just the idea that I took from my A Little Bit of Normal of Heather and JT being a couple turned into a Valentine'


**Because I had a few people in the reviews from A Little Bit of Normal. I decided to take Heather and JT's relationship that I have happening in A Little Bit Of Normal and do a Valentine's Day One-shot. This one shot is not in the actual little bit of normal story. It's just the idea that I took from my A Little Bit of Normal of Heather and JT being a couple turned into a Valentine's Day story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Almost time for Beauty and the Beast. I can't wait for this episode. **

**My twitter name: ebcameron89 (I thought I would never join twitter but signed up to support BATB!) **

**JT and Heather's Valentine's Day**

**(One Shot from A Little Bit of Normal)**

** BY: E. **

**Heather**

"Cat!" I yell as I'm bending over, looking under my bed for the other shoe. JT is taking me out on Valentine's Day today and of all things to go wrong, is that I can't seemed to find my other shoe. "Cat!" I yell again. She has a date with Vincent tonight and thank goodness she didn't leave yet.

"Heather, what…" Cat says as she walks into my room. I lift my head up from looking under the bed and hold out the pink heel that I'm trying to find the other one. Cat rolls her eyes at me.

"Let me guess, you lost the other one?" I nod my head and brush my hair back, which is probably a mess from looking under my bed. Cat sighs after she finished putting an earring in and walks over to help my look for the other shoe, just as I'm about to continue my search under the bed Cat picks up the missing heel. "Um Heather is this the one you're looking for?" I breath a sigh in relief as I look up at take the heel from Cat's hands. I sit on the bed and put both of them on so I don't loose them again. Knowing me that's definitely possible to happen.

"Ah crap, now my hair is a mess." I complain as I get up and look into the mirror. Cat just laughs and said.

"Heather, you look great, stop your worrying."

"Cat, it's Valentines Day, I have too…" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah I know you have to look your best."

"Ah Cat," Just then the doorbell rings and sigh.

"That must be JT, I'll go let him in while you finish up here." I nod my head at Cat and mutter thanks, as I fix my hair and put on some lipstick. Why am I so nervous tonight? I mean it's not like we haven't been out on a date before. It's not like it's our first date. Oh, great that sure helped me out a lot; it is our first Valentine's date. I reminded myself.

Looking into the mirror one more time I reach over on the dresser and grab my clutch before walking out to the hallway and into the kitchen. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I turned into the kitchen as saw JT standing there, wearing a dress suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. I immediately felt myself blushing a little as I walked up to him and took the flowers.

"Thank you JT, you know you didn't have to." I told him as I lifted the flowers up to my face, smelling them. JT smiled and shrugs his shoulders.

"I know I didn't have to Heather, but I wanted to. It's our first Valentine's Day together after all." I blush again, as I thought I just had to be reminded of that.

"Thank you." I tell him as I close the distance between us and give JT a kiss.

"Awe." I turn around and glare at Catherine. "Heather, let me take a picture of you too, please?" Cat said to me. I roll my eyes at her, nodding my head, knowing in the end I would want to have a picture. "Smile." Cat said as she clicked the picture.

"You know I'll want a copy of that." Cat nods her head at me.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yes. Yes I am." I tell JT as I felt butterflies swarming around in the pit of my stomach. JT takes a hold of my hand and just before we walk out of the door Cat said.

"Have fun tonight sis." I turn to look back at her and smile.

"You too." Cat blushes when I say that and I know that she's thinking about Vincent. This is after all a first for her to. A first Valentine's being engaged to the man she loves and suddenly I found myself nervous, wondering what JT has planned for us tonight, for I had no idea at all.

**JT**

I opened the car door for Heather. I of course took the time to wash the car and clean it up a bit for our date tonight. After Heather is in I shut the door and walk around the car, my hand reaching into my pocket, making sure of the small box I have in it is still there. I release a breathe I've been holding while I was checking it when I my fingers brushed against it. It's still there.

"Where are we going JT? I'm dying with curiosity here." I chuckle at her eagerness as I'm pulling out of the parking spot, driving towards our destination. Oh if only she knew what I had planned tonight. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, hoping that what I have planned that she would like a lot. After all it did take a lot of thought and maybe a little help from Vincent. I glance over at her and reach over to take a hold of her hand in mine.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I didn't tell you, now would it?" I asked her as I brought her hand up to my lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Heather shakes her head, agreeing with me and smiling a little bit.

"No, you're right it wouldn't."

"So I guess you'll just have to wait a few more minutes…" I tell her as I took a right turn. It was hard coming up with this surprise that I am going to do with Heather tonight, except for the item in my pocket, that wasn't so hard of coming up with as I have thought about it often but wasn't sure of the perfect moment that I should give it to her. Then as this day came around, I couldn't think of a better romantic day that I could give it to her.

"JT, what are we?" Heather asks me as I park the car near the warehouse. I can only imagine what Heather is thinking, but just wait till she will see what I have in store for her tonight. She probably wouldn't be able to believe all that I planned all of this for her. She turns to look at me, furrowing her brows in question.

"Just wait, I promise you'll love it Heather." Or so I hoped she would, I thought to myself.

"Okay…" Heather said as I got out of the car and walked around to open the car door for her. "Now you really have me dying of curiosity JT." She said, as she took a hold of my hand and we started walking towards the warehouse.

"I'm sure you can wait a few more minutes Heather." She smiled at me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"You're right. I can handle a few more minutes of waiting, doesn't change the fact that I don't like the waiting." I chuckle as I we walk up the steps to the entrance of the warehouse. Before I open the door I step in front of Heather and take a hold of her hands in mine.

"Close your eyes Heather."

"JT, really…?"

"Heather, please just close your eyes."

"Okay."

**Heather**

I tell JT as I close them. I hear JT opening the door and helping me watching my step. I felt excitement flow through me wondering what kind of surprise JT has in store for me as JT whispered into my ear to open my eyes.

"JT, oh my, this is…" I start to say, unable to think of the word to what would describe me of what I am feeling right now. There's a walkway lit of candles and pedals of roses laying along the path that looks to be leading to a dinner table.

"You like?" I look at JT, nodding my head.

"I think like is an understatement JT. I absolutely love it. It really was an amazing scene to look at. JT then starts to lead me towards the dinner table. I'm still trying to take everything in, and this place didn't look like a warehouse any more that's for sure. There were draped curtains of red and white, candles lit on the table and the chairs had white covers over them. JT pulls out my chair for me and I take a seat. He then walks around the table and sits down across from me. I smile at him and motion with my hand.

"JT this is, well this is amazing, I love it." JT chuckled and said.

"I'm glad, Heather, there's still more surprises to come." I raise my eyebrows at him just as I hear a very familiar voice.

"Good evening, my name is Cat and I'll be your server for this evening. Can I start you two off with some drinks?" My eyes widen in surprise to see my sister holding a small tablet and a pen in her hand. Last thing I expected was for Cat to be playing waitress tonight. I glance over at JT smirking a little.

"And let me guess, Vincent's the cook?" JT laughed a little, nodding his head.

"Very clever."

"I know right?" JT said. I shake my head and turn my attention back to Cat.

"Is there wine on the menu?" I ask her. Cat smiles at me and writes it down on the tablet.

"Make that two." JT said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." After Cat left I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"So, um how'd you manage to pull that one off?" JT shrugs his shoulders and said.

"Well Vincent said he wanted to repay me for all these years for what I've done for him and keeping him safe, so I thought of this."

"Nice." Just then Cat arrives returns with our wine.

"You're meals will be ready shortly."

"Wait minute, we didn't even order…"

"Heather, don't worry you'll love it, it's part of my other surprise for you."

"Oh um okay, well thanks Cat." Cat winks at me before returning most likely back to Vincent.

"You know, you really did take me by complete surprise. I never would have thought of this." JT smiles and nods his head as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Well I'm glad you love it." He said.

"JT, Heather." I turn my head to see Vincent walking in carrying our orders. "You're meals are ready."

"You cook?" I ask, teasing Vincent a little. He shrugs his shoulders and whispers.

"I had a little help from you sister of course."

"Oh, right of course you did." I told him. "Thank you." I said as he sat down my meal, which happened to be favorite; and that is, seafood with pasta. I smile at JT thinking how sweet it is of him to remember my favorite meal.

"You remembered?" I said after Vincent disappeared behind the curtains.

"Of course." I smile at him as I take a bite into the pasta.

"Mm, this is delicious, we should hire Vincent and Cat to cook for us more often." I tell JT and take another bite into this delicious dish. JT definitely had me surprised tonight. I thought he would be taking me out to a fancy dinner but this is way better than that and more importantly it gives us alone time. After we finished our meals, we just sat and talked, enjoying each other's company, drinking tasty wine.

"Um Heather, there is something else I wanted to give you…" JT said nervously. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What would that be JT?" I asked him. JT then digs into his pocket and my eyes upon up wide in surprise at the little black box he is holding.

"JT…" I said breathlessly as I felt my heart pounding in excitement and the butterflies returning once again. JT gets up from his chair and walks over to me. He then hands out the box to me and places it in my hands. I furrow my brows at him in confusion.

"It's not an engagement ring Heather." He said as I open the box revealing a gold ring band.

"It's a promise ring." JT said as I took out the ring, and placed it on my finger.

"It's my promise to you Heather, that someday soon I do intend to marry you. I love you Heather." JT said, as I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I look at the promise ring once more before standing up and looking at JT, smiling.

"It's beautiful JT, thank you." I tell him as I wrap my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. I felt JT wrap his arms around me soon after and he whispers in my ear.

"Happy Valentines Day Heather." I nod my head against his shoulder before looking back up at him.

"Happy Valentines JT, I love you."

"I love you too." JT said and then he leaned in to kiss me and I melted into his kiss, enjoying this moment as complete happiness swarmed through me. Thinking to myself that this is the best Valentine's Day ever.

**What did you guys think? I loved Vincent and Catherine working together as their waiters and chef.**


End file.
